Across the Line
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Set during the Dragonball Online timeline, Goku suffers a great loss two years before his final fight against Vegeta, that of his ex-wife, Chichi. Contains character death. GokuxChichi, ChichixOC Song fic: A rare song by Vicky McLure for the end of the Movie, "Teenage Bonnie and Klepto Clyde"


_**Across The Line**_

_**July 15**__**th**__** Age 799**_

Chichi Anderson dished up dinner for her husband, Bryan, and grandchildren, Pan and eldest son from her first marriage, the kid's father, Son Gohan was on a trip far away in West she had to look after them for him.

"This is great Turtle Soup, hon." Smiled Bryan as he ate his dinner that his wife cooked up for him."Thanks, Bryan-saa" Chichi smiled back at her husband. Suddenly she felt dizzy and the world was spinning around her."I'm going to have a lie down, I don't feel so good at the moment, take care of the kids, ok Dear?".

When she got upstairs however, her head was pounding very hard and the room darknened and spinned around her.

Feeling faint and in agony she screamed "BRYAN-SAA! CALL THE AMBUL_".Her words were cut as she lost consciousness and collapsed next to her bed.

"Chichi? Honey?" said Bryan once he found his wife's lifeless body lying on the wooden floor."WAKE UP! HONEY, I'M HERE!".

Bryan felt for a pulse but no avail, so he performed CPR and got Chichi's heart beating reached for a phone and dialled 119."Hello, what's your emergency?" said the lady.

"PLEASE I NEED AM AMBULANCE, MY WIFE JUST PASSED OUT AND I HAT TO GET HER HEART BEATING AGAIN!" yelled Bryan in panic and heartbreak.

"Has she regained consciousness?"

"NO, SHE'S STILL OUT COLD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HER NOW!"

_**I am yours**_

_**You are mine **_

_**Through the journey our love will survive**_

_**We are time, follow me across the line**_

"BRYAN OJII-SAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH OBAA-SAN?" yelled Pan as she found her grandmother lying on the floor with no signs of life.

"Grandma's very sick, Pan." Sobbed Bryan. "She has to go to the hospital, hopefully she will get better once she's in there."

Half an hour later the ambulance arrived and flew Chichi to Satan General Hospital, where she was rushed to the Emergency doctors worked on her for two they worked to save her, her ex-husband, Son Goku teleported to the waiting room.

"CHICHI!" he yelled as he tried to enter the ER, the doctors held him back and told him that they were doing their best to save her."WHO ARE YOU, ANYWAY SIR?" asked the female doctor.

"Son Goku, I'm Chichi's ex-husband...please is she going to be ok!?" Goku asked frantically."We're not so sure, please be patient!" the female docter replied.

_**In a world so cruel**_

_**Destiny is our only rue**_

_**Promise you will follow me across the line**_

After two long hours, Chichi was wheeled to the ICU, where she remained on life , Bryan, Pan and Gomark followed her into the they saw shocked them.

Chichi was lying helpless in her bed surrounded by wires and machinery that was keeping her was still unconscious and on a ventilator to help her 's heart trembled at the sight of his ex-wife so close to death.

"Mr. Anderson, can we have a word with you please?" the male doctor asked Bryan to enter the had some grave news to tell him.

"We did manage to get your wife's heart beating again, but it is possible she may have suffered brain damage." The doctor said grimly."We will have to run some test to see if her brain is still functioning. Have you considered donating your wife's organs, Mr. Anderson?"

"Why are you, telling me this!?" Brian whimpered "She's still alive, she's just unconscious and will eventually wake up and breathe on her own wife is strong she will make it though this..."

Goku heard the conversation through the door and barged in."Bryan's right! Chichi is too strong to die from this!" he yelled."How can you say that she's dead and has to donate her organs huh? Chichi will make it through this, I know she will."

Goku's words became choked as he told the doctor of his wife and how strong she remembered when they met as twelve year olds and married at eighteen after their fight at the 23rd Budokai.

He also remembered how they bickered about Gohan's studies and how they still loved eachother, how she stayed by his side during the heart virus that ravaged him for also remembered meeting Goten for the first time after seven years and staying with her for the rest of their 30 year marriage.

They grew apart after those 30 years but he still held a great love for the woman who lay in the ICU bed behind him.

_**We are traveller's of a distant kind**_

_**Searching for what no one else can find**_

_**In the ashes of our ever lasting love**_

_**Will you follow me across the line**_

"OTOU-SAN!" Gohan yelled as he, Bulma and Vegeta arrived in the hospital all the way from West City."How is Okaa-san!?"

"Your mother might be brain-dead..." Goku sobbed as he watched his ex-wife's vital signs from the monitor."They said she suffered alot of brain damage from her heart attack..."

"We might end up donating her organs, Gohan" Bryan sobbed, holding his wife's hand."The doctors said she might not make it..."

"No way..." Bulma gasped "Son-kun, she might die!?"

"Kakarot, your ex-wife can't die!" said Vegeta in disbelief "She's too strong of a person to let some heart attack kill her."

Goten, Trunks and the other Z-fighters arrived at the hospital to say their possible farewells to Chichi."Okaa-san..." Goten sobbed "This can't happen again..."

"This cannot happen now..." Tenshinhan muttered "We only just lost Yamcha eight months ago...surely we can not lose Chichi too..."

"Much Condolences, Goku, Bryan-san" Kuririn looked down at his best friend and the man who married Chichi.

_**When you're scared and alone**_

_**Close your eyes and I will take you home**_

_**Deep inside my soul**_

_**Follow me across the line**_

The doctors came back after thirteen hours of enough their news was grave and heart-wrenching.

Gohan let out a violent scream of grief and broke down in tears, as did Bryan and the 's heart felt like it smashed into tiny pieces as he realised that his ex-wife, the woman he had loved, was brain dead and will not come back ever.

Twelve years ago, Old Kaioshin convinced Dende to to seal the Dragonballs away as they disturbed the balance of time and space, so it was now impossible to bring her back, ever. Goku walked slowly to his ex-wife's dead body which would be kept alive by the machines until her organs are all donated.

His tears started to flow freely from his eyes as he struggled to breathe, he fell onto Chichi's bedside and started to wail uncontrollably."I'm so s-sorry, Son-kun..." Bulma sobbed "I'm so sorry..,..."

_**We are traveller's of a distant kind**_

_**Searching for what no one else can find**_

_**In the ashes of our ever lasting love**_

_**Will you follow me across the line**_

Three days passed and Chichi's kidneys, lungs, liver, corneas, retinas, pancreas and bladder were all donated to different people across the world.

It was now time for the rest of her body to pass on,as all of her healthy organs have been donated and saved many lives.

"I don't think...that I'm ready for this" Gohan sobbed to Piccolo. "Okaa-san has always been by me, Goten, Otou-san, Bryan-san and the kids...I don't think I can cope without her..."

"It will be alright, Gohan" Piccolo comforted his friend "She will be watching over you..."

"You may see her now...much condolences and I hope you will all recover from your loss" the female doctor softly spoke to the Son-Anderson family and Z-warriors.

Chichi lay in her bed, free of the machines that had kept her alive for the past three was quiet and still and her face looked peaceful.

Bryan was already by her bedside, holding her cold still lifeless walked slowly to her and touched her head, it was cold and to Kuririn and Vegeta when they first died respectively.

"Goodbye, Chichi" he sobbed.

_**When you're scared and alone**_

_**Close your eyes and I will take you home**_

_**Deep inside my soul**_

_**Follow me across the line**_

Chichi was buried in Mount Frypan Cementary next to her mother and placed a rose on her coffin as it was lowered down into the plot.

_Chichi Anderson_

_Age 737-Age 799_

_Beloved Wife of Bryan Anderson, mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten_

_And grandmother of Son Pan and Son Gomark_

_Rest in Peace_

Goku would always treasure his ex-wife and will always love years and four months later, he will have his final fight against Vegeta and will be reunited with her.

_**THE END**_


End file.
